In recent years, in order to improve the safety of cars, a preventive safety technology has progressed, in which obstacles around a host vehicle are sensed from sensors such as cameras and radars and a warning is displayed or emergency brake is applied to avoid collision when the possibility of collision is judged to be high.
In the preventive safety technology, a future position of an obstacle is predicted to generate a warning display and a collision avoidance command in accordance with the prediction and thus, it is important to improve the prediction accuracy of the future position of the obstacle.
PTL 1 discloses a technology of computing a collision probability in accordance with a future position prediction in consideration of stochastic behavior of an obstacle and displaying a warning to a driver when the possibility of collision is high.